Monday Morning
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: It was just another typical Monday morning. BBxRae.


**I thought of this today, so I don't really know what to expect. I probably suck towards the end, but I tried. Give me credit on that at least. **

**DISCLAIMER: For anyone out there who still doesn't know………… HOW COULD I POSSIBLY OWN THEM IF THEY WERE CANCELED!! I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC IF THEY WERE CANCELED I WOULD BE WORKING ON THE CARTOON SERIES BY NOW. Thank you. **

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 **

The Titans, all except Raven, went out to get pizza. Raven said that she would be fine if they went without her, and since Cyborg was hungry, he didn't complain. They all got back from the pizza shop with the orders when they reached the elevator. They were all talking about what they did today when the elevator started.

"Dude, I _so_ kicked Dr. Light's butt." Beast Boy, the resident changeling exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

"Did I hear you right?" Cyborg asked teasingly, a big grin on his face. He was holding the numerous boxes of pizza. "I seem to remember _me_ kicking the most butt. I blasted his little rays off."

"I disagree." Robin said, a smile on his face. "I knocked out his shield."

"Well I believe that I hit him in the abdomen." Starfire said, joining the conversation.

"Then again, Raven did scare the crap out of him." Beast Boy said thoughtfully. "That was pretty funny." Beast Boy chuckled.

"How is it that in every conversation we get into, you always seem to bring up Raven?" Cyborg asked knowingly. I was obvious that they liked each other, but they didn't really do anything. They'd always look out for each other in battle, more so than the others, make sure that they weren't interrupting each other in something, always smiling at each other (Raven always a small smile, but a smile nonetheless), and not to mention touching. Nothing inappropriate, though. Beast Boy's hand or arm is either on her shoulder, or she's always supporting him by the back and chest. They're always close to each other.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Beast Boy stuttered, blushing madly.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you like each other, so why don't you do anything about it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't want to rush things." Beast Boy said. The elevator doors opened and they all traveled to the main room. "Besides, whether I become something more to her doesn't matter, I'll always be there for her." Just then the common room doors opened and they were met with an unusual sight. Raven was holding onto something that Silkie, was trying to eat. She was hunched over, much like someone who was playing tug-o-war with a small dog. They all saw that Silkie was trying to devourer her book. Raven tugged with all her might, but Silkie wasn't giving up that easily.

"Hold on Rae," Beast Boy said running up to her. He got behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and helped pull. Starfire flew up to Silkie, trying to pull him off the book as well. Suddenly, Silkie let go, sending Raven and Beast Boy into the small coffee table. They both groaned from the pain as they hit the table.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, groaning as he was met with more pain. Raven rubbed her head, her eyes closed in pain.

"I think so," Raven said. Only when she opened her eyes did she see how they were positioned. Beast Boy's right arm was resting over the table's side, his back pressed against it as well, while his legs were spread out before him. Raven was sitting in between his legs, leaning up against his chest. Her knees were bent a little, as well as his. "Sorry!" Raven said, blushing. She quickly got off of him, then helped him stand. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Beast Boy smiled, rubbing his head.

"Nah, I've taken worse hits before." Beast Boy smiled. He then looked down at their still holding hands.

"Sorry," They both muttered, quickly taking their hands away. They blushed and looked away from one another. Raven looked down at her feet and saw her closed book. She bent down and picked it up, holding a little corner of it. She brought it in front of her face and saw that the book was completely covered in drool. . .or slime. . .or both.

"Eww." Raven said plainly, though Beast Boy could easily pick out disgust in it.

"I am so sorry for your book Raven," Starfire said, floating up to them. She was holding Silkie in her arms. "I do not believe he meant any harm, but was looking for something to eat."

"It's okay Starfire," Raven said. "Just as long as he doesn't do it again." Starfire nodded, then Raven walked away. Raven went into the kitchen, got a rag that was under the sink, set her book on the counter, then proceeded to clean her book. Beast Boy was still standing where he had sat up, watching as she did this. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had all taken out their respective pizza's eating them when the got settled into a seat.

Yo, B!" Cyborg shouted. This snapped Beast Boy out of his little stare, but he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Yeah?"

"Quit starin' and get your green butt over here!" Beast Boy walked over to then, once and awhile looking back over at Raven. He sat down, then took out a slice of vegetarian pizza. Raven came back over, her hands having been washed and the rag properly disposed of. She sat down next to Beast Boy, who was sitting at the table, and took out a slice of cheese pizza.

They all talked about things normal teenagers do. If you weren't a superhero, what would you do? What would be your ideal pet? If you could do anything in the world with no consequences, what would you do and why? They all had a few laughs, and teasing comments.

After dinner, they all went to bed. However, Beast Boy didn't go to his bed. Instead, when he was sure all of the other Titans were in bed asleep, he traveled his way down the hallway to Raven's room. He knocked gently three times. Raven's door opened, but instead of just a sliver of it opening, showing off only a little bit of her face, it opened all the way.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Raven said, a seductive look on her face. "I almost thought you forgot." She moved over and made room for him to come through.

"How could I forget this night?" Beast Boy asked, smiling his own seductive smile. He walked into her room, but didn't get far before Raven brought him into a strong, passionate kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his were wrapped around her waist. When they released each other's lips, but still holding each other, Raven asked a question.

"So, what did they ask this time?" She had a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

"They asked why every time in a conversation, I always talk about you." Beast Boy said smiling. "And why don't I do anything about liking you."

"And what did you tell them?" Raven asked.

"I told them that I didn't want to rush things, and that I'll always be there for you."

"How sweet," Raven said sarcastically nice, kissing him again. She then led Beast Boy to her bed, where they continued to kiss. They kissed and touched, relishing in the sensations they got from it. Beast Boy was hovering over Raven, kissing her jaw, neck, and collarbone, while he ran his hands over and down her sides. Raven had goose bumps all over as her skin tingled with pleasure. She ran her hands down his chest, liking the feel of his pecks from under his shirt, and kissing his neck as well. Raven soon brought her lips away from Beast Boy's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me Beast Boy, please." Beast Boy stopped his kiss attack on her neck and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy then proceeded to do as she wished.

After all, it was just another typical Monday morning.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**I told you it was bad. But, I tried. Ugh, I hate my meds. I can't go out into the sun because of them. Ha!! Perfect timing!! (sarcasm). Yeah, I should've gotten them in the winter, but **_**no,**_** it had to be in the summer, a time when I actually kinda wanna go outside. Anyway, I hope you liked this. **

**RDS: New battle move! Kiss attack! Hey, at least this stupid state doesn't like sun ****J**** Except in like, mid-June. And, it's not **_**quite**_** Summer yet. Just. 8. More. Days!**


End file.
